


As it is in heaven

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actions of Earth are merely a reflection of the actions in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it is in heaven

Hakuryu dug in his claws as he perched on the back of the couch and watched with avid interest as Hakkai and Gojyo writhed together, still fully clothed if rather dishevelled. 

They were groaning and grunting and holding each other so tightly that he could not, at first, tell if they were fighting over the TV remote, having sex, or indulging in some strange combination of the two, especially as the stiff breeze blowing through the open windows was keeping their scent from his sensitive nostrils. 

So, in the pursuit of further knowledge, he hopped down onto Gojyo’s heaving buttocks, and craned his neck around to investigate.

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“Do you think that you could do something about your pet?” 

“Why? He’s just curious and he’s not hurting you.”

“But he’s watching us.”

“Just ignore him and he’ll get bored soon enough.”

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“I’m not moving until he does.”

Sighing at the exhibition of pure childishness, Hakkai slumped down onto the couch in defeat, and then wriggled out from underneath his lovers’ blanketing body. Without bothering to do up his fly or straighten his rumpled clothing, he picked up the small white dragon and cuddled him close. 

“Come on Hakuryu, why don’t I get you something to eat so that you can stop giving Gojyo performance anxiety.” 

Hakuryu smirked over Hakkai’s shoulder at the affronted Gojyo whilst he was carried into the kitchen and provided with a succulent chicken liver. 

Holding his snack down with one clawed foot, he tore at the meat with his sharp little teeth as Hakkai stood and watched him. His masters’ fly was still undone, and his jutting organ was still standing stiffly to attention, but he seemed in no hurry to get back to his waiting lover. 

Hakuryu preened inwardly and raised his bloody muzzle to coo softly at his favourite person. Gentle hands came down to pet him lightly, and he pushed his head up into the caress. Then their perfect moment was interrupted by an intrusive voice whining about the delay from the other room. Hakuryu huffed in sinking disappointment as Hakkai gave him one last stroke and vanished back to the man waiting for him on the couch. 

It was an endless and infuriating pattern, the way that he could never hold onto the man’s attention when the other was around, but he couldn’t stop himself from trying, even if he lost out every time.

 

_Goujun strode down the hallway that bisected the South West Barracks. After many sleepless nights and much wrestling between his conscious and his desire, he was finally ready to approach his Marshall and present his proposal._

_He knocked politely, but was not surprised by the lack of response; Tenpou Gensui was renowned for not answering his door. Turning the knob, he stepped into the room and immediately wished that he had not._

_His Marshall was semi-reclining on his cluttered lounge, his lab coat spread wide and his pants dangling from one foot. Between his spread thighs, Kenren Taishou’s leather-shrouded form moved in a rhythm as old as time. Both men were grunting and gasping for breath, and appeared to be completely oblivious to his presence._

_The taste of gall was bitter in his throat as he backed out of the room and shut the door on the scene that he wished he’d never been witness to._

_When former First Squadron leader Enrai had first insinuated to him that the reason Tenpou had filed papers to have him transferred was due to the fact that he had turned down the Marshall’s sexual advances, Goujun had thought it a simple case of sour grapes and an attempt to stain an otherwise pristine military record. He had never dreamed that there might be some kernel of truth to the matter. After all, prior to that moment there had never been so much as a rumour of impropriety involving Tenpou that Goujun had ever heard._

_Behind him, the door opened._

_“You wanted to see me Commander?” Tenpou was still slightly out of breath, and Goujun couldn’t bring himself to turn and face his subordinate. He didn’t want to see exactly how flushed and loose-limbed the man was._

_“I...” he took a deep breath, clutching his courage close, “I came to see if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?”_

_The silence that met his question said everything that Tenpou did not, and Goujun’s shoulders slumped in defeat. This was what he got for procrastinating so long over how best to approach the attractive kami._

_Wrapping his pride around him like a security blanket, he turned to bid the other a polite good evening, and copped an unwanted eyeful of a naked and aroused Kenren who was slumped on the lounge and indulging in a little self-pleasure whilst he waited impatiently for his lover to return._

_Grinding his teeth, Goujun vowed that this meant war. Kenren Taishou might have won the first battle, but not the last, not by a long shot.  
_

 

Goku sat on the floor with his back to the wall as he stared sightlessly at the broken door in front of him. The evening had started out so well. They had arrived in the village right on dusk and found an inn with an available room almost immediately. Then, whilst Gojyo and Hakkai went shopping for cigarettes and dinner, he and Sanzo had gone to the baths to wash away the accumulated dirt of a week’s worth of travel. 

It had been nice, and a little bit nostalgic, just him and Sanzo in the tiled bath-house, until a pair of ancient old men had come in and started up some kind of philosophical discussion that had absorbed his guardian as quickly as it had bored Goku.

So, in search of something more interesting, he’d headed back to their room and found the door inexplicably locked. Without knocking, he’d kicked it in. After all, the last couple of times that he’d found himself locked out of their room, it had been due to youkai attacks.

This time however, the only youkai doing any attacking had been Gojyo, and Hakkai certainly hadn’t been fighting back. In fact, his moans and gasps had sounded downright encouraging. Not to mention the way that he had been pressing eagerly back against the other man. 

When Goku had been thinking of finding something more interesting, this hadn’t been what he’d had in mind. Food - yes, manga - yes, his friends and travelling companions having sex – no.

Inside the room, he could hear part of a whispered conversation between the other two men.

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“Do you think that we could wait until we fix the door?” 

“Why? Goku’s in the hallway keeping people away.”

“But he can hear us.”

“I’m sure he’s heard us lots of times; just pretend that he isn’t there.”

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“It’s not helping.”

Hakkai sighed and slumped onto the bed in defeat, before sliding out from under his lovers’ body. Fishing his pants from the pile of discarded clothing, Hakkai pointedly pulled them on. He didn’t bother with a shirt.

Goku looked up when the broken door opened, but refused to meet Hakkai’s eyes. He could clearly see the painful-looking bulge in the crotch of the jeans that the other man was taking no pains to conceal. It made his stomach feel strange to look at it.

Dropping his gaze to the floor, he hunched over even further and mumbled out an apology as a pair of bare feet with neatly clipped toenails appeared in his field of vision. Hakkai was scary when he was angry, and he flinched unconsciously when a familiar hand came to rest on his head before it lightly tousled his hair. Looking up, he saw a small smile on the flushed face, and not one of the fake ones either. 

“Goku, could you please go and find the Manager? We need to get the door fixed as soon as possible as Gojyo is uncomfortable with its non-locking state.”

There was a wordless complaint from the depths of the room, which Hakkai completely ignored as he handed Goku the Gold Card. 

He took it with a frown and turned to head down the hall towards the Reception Desk to enquire about maintenance. He heard the door shut behind him before he’d taken more than half a dozen steps and frowned again as he glanced back over his shoulder to ensure that Hakkai had indeed re-entered the room. 

He was more than a little bit upset at his companions, both men knew that he hated secrets, but they’d still hidden this change in their relationship from him, and despite Hakkai’s comment to Gojyo, he’d never heard them or even suspected that anything was going on between them until the moment that he’d leapt through the door with his weapon at the ready.

People, it didn’t matter who they were or how well he thought he knew them, always seemed to assume that he was too young to understand what was going on around him, it was the unwelcome pattern of his life and he resented it bitterly.

 

_Goku raced down the hallway towards Ten-chan’s office with a slightly crushed bunch of flowers held close to his chest. The last time the friendly lab-coated military man had visited Konzen, he’d commented on how lovely the flowers were. Goku had decided then and there that he would go and pick a special bunch just for the Marshall._

_So excited that he completely forgot about Konzen’s stern directive to knock first, Goku burst through the door already chattering about the butterflies that he’d seen in the fields where he’d picked the flowers. They’d been so pretty, delicately fluttering around._

_Ten-chan was sitting behind his desk, leaning back with his hands gripping the chair behind his head. His flushed face was set into an expression that Goku didn’t recognise and he was gasping for breath._

_Worried, Goku rushed forwards, flowers falling forgotten from his fingers. But, as he reached the desk, Ten-chan’s arm whipped forwards and held him at bay, his large hand splayed on Goku’s chest as his whole body shook and his eyes slid closed._

_“Ten-chan! What’s wrong Ten-chan? Where’s Ken-niichan? Should I get Konzen?” Questions dripped from Goku’s mouth as the hand holding him back finally fell limply away._

_He launched himself at the other man, wrapping his arms around Ten-chan’s neck and burying his face in familiar greasy hair._

_“I’m sorry for worrying you Goku. Are those pretty flowers for me?” Remembering the flowers, Goku turned around to gather them up and present them properly._

_When he turned back again, both Ten-chan and Ken-niichan were standing in front of the window, smiling softly at each other and tugging at their clothes._

_“Ken-niichan!” Goku smiled as his hair was casually ruffled by his tall friend, but then sobered abruptly. “Where were you? Why weren’t you helping Ten-chan?”_

_“Goku, can you fill this cup with water for me? I’d like to be able to put your flowers on my desk, so that I can look at them while I’m working.” There was a suspicious cough from Ken-niichan as Goku took the cup from Ten-chan and headed to the bathroom to get some water._

_It was obvious that there was something going on between the two men, something that Goku was not privy to, something secret._

_In Ten-chan’s freshly tidied office, there was only one place that Ken-niichan could have been where Goku wouldn’t have seen him - underneath the desk. The reason why he might have been beneath the desk was clearly related to the odd expression that had been on Ten-chan’s face when Goku had burst through the door. But what exactly that reason might be, Goku didn’t know._

_It was already clear that Ten-chan was not going to explain, and that he was not going to allow Ken-niichan to explain either. Goku hoped that Konzen would know, and that his guardian wouldn’t hit him for asking.  
_

 

Sanzo had never wished so wholeheartedly for brain bleach before this exact moment, despite all of the horribly bloody and mind-scarring things that he’d seen in his relatively short life. 

It was one thing to suspect that two of his three travelling companions were occasionally relieving a little tension with each other, but it was quite another thing entirely to be presented with such a shockingly blatant eyeful.

The day had started like any other; arguments between the monkey and the kappa over breakfast, arguments between the monkey and the kappa in the back of the Jeep, arguments between the monkey and the kappa throughout lunch and then a massed youkai attack – also peppered by arguments between the monkey and the kappa. 

As he’d cleaned his gun after the fight, wearier than he’d like to admit, Sanzo had suddenly noticed how unnaturally quiet it was. Looking around, he’d seen Goku systematically checking that all of their opponents were in fact actually dead and not merely playing possum, but the other two were extremely conspicuous in their absence.

Concerned, partly for the safety of the people he’d gotten used to travelling with and partly for the length of time it would take him to walk to India completely unassisted, Sanzo headed into the heavy undergrowth in the direction indicated by the worst of the carnage. 

He hadn’t gone very far when he heard a strangled groan. Bursting through the thick bushes, Sanzo gawked in shock at the sight before him for far longer than he should have, before cocking his gun and resolutely turning his back – there was no way that he could miss at this distance. 

The lewd sucking sounds did not stop immediately, and Sanzo grit his teeth against the desire to pull the trigger – gunshots would only draw the monkey over and there was no way that he was going to explain this situation. Instead, he listened to the whispered conversation behind him.

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“Do you think that Sanzo is really going to shoot us?” 

“Why would he? We’re his travelling companions after all.”

“He’s shot at me before.”

“I’m sure he didn’t really mean it.”

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“I don’t want to die.”

Hakkai sighed and slumped onto his knees in defeat, before rising to stand between the two men. He didn’t bother to wipe the excess saliva from his chin.

Sanzo turned when he felt a warm hand rest softly on his shoulder. Hakkai’s face was flushed and there was a streak of something shiny across one cheek. His parted lips were visibly moist from his recent activities, and Sanzo found that he was unable to look away as the other man’s tongue peeked out momentarily.

“Come along Gojyo, I think Sanzo wants to get moving as soon as possible.” 

A wordless grunt met the softly spoken words, and Sanzo found himself glued to the spot as the perverted kappa made a show of tucking himself away. Hakkai’s fingers, still resting on his shoulder, twitched with an obvious desire to help. Sanzo flinched violently away and stormed back towards where the monkey and the jeep were waiting for them.

He didn’t understand this obsession with sex; he never had, and sincerely doubted that he ever would.

 

_Konzen felt the blood first drain from his face and then rush back in a veritable flood. He hadn’t needed to see that, not now, not ever, and especially not from them._

_Tenpou knew that he had serious issues with physical intimacy – being the most favoured nephew of the Goddess of Mercy tended to have that effect on a person - and he’d already re-buffed more of General Kenren’s come-ons than he’d ever thought possible before meeting the indefatigable man._

_So why they’d chosen to do **that** right **there** was completely beyond him. _

_And he couldn’t even place all of the blame on the lascivious General, who’d had the Marshall pressed firmly up against the wall, because Tenpou had had his arms wrapped possessively around Kenren’s neck, with his fingers tangled in the others’ hair. Just because both men were fully clothed did not make the action any less sexual._

_“Will you two stop that? It’s disgusting.”_

_Neither of the other men said anything as they slowly parted, but even though the heat in their gaze as they stared into each others’ eyes, was more than enough to make Konzen feel uncomfortable, he still couldn’t bring himself to turn his back on the intimate scene._

_He was mesmerised by the emotions clearly displayed on their faces as they leant in for one last lingering kiss before Tenpou moved out from under his General to slump casually against the opposite wall, still flushed in the face and breathing heavily._

_Turning slowly on his heel, Kenren shot them both a sly look as he very obviously adjusted the bulge in his obscenely tight trousers. Tenpou laughed breathlessly at his actions, whilst Konzen felt his face heat even further in acute embarrassment._

_He didn’t understand how the other two men, whom he knew to be both intelligent and powerful, could be so impossibly soppy and indiscrete when they thought that they were alone. If were they stumbled upon by the wrong person, they would most likely be immediately dismissed from the ranks of the Heavenly Army and probably incarcerated for perversity._

_All in all, it made Konzen glad that he had no interest in pursuing an intimate relationship with anyone – man, woman or child – it obviously caused a person’s brains to leak out of their ears.  
_

 

Goyjo nearly came in his pants at the erotic sight before him. Hakkai, fresh from the baths and clad only in a loose cotton robe that was clinging damply to his flushed skin, was bent over from the waist and rummaging around in his bag. 

His instantaneous erection pulsed painfully in the tight confines of his trousers, and he moaned softly as he rubbed a soothing hand over it, imagining that it was his friend and travelling companion’s hand instead. 

Hakkai glanced over his shoulder at the noise, but didn’t straighten up. Instead, the devious man shifted so that the hem of his robe rode up slightly, teasing Gojyo with the sight of smooth white thighs being slowly revealed. 

Gojyo was well acquainted with the heaven that could be found between those pale thighs, and he stepped forwards to run possessive hands over the nearly translucent fabric covering the firm globes of Hakkai’s ass. With each caressing motion of his hands, he eased the fabric further and further up his lovers’ legs until at last his hands were touching bare flesh.

Breathing in deeply, and trying to control his raging lust, Gojyo kneaded Hakkai’s bare ass firmly, using a circular motion that spread his cheeks and exposed the hidden treasure between them. It glistened damply in the soft afternoon sunlight.

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“Have you been playing with yourself?” 

“Playing? I’m sure that you mean preparing.”

“Playing, preparing, what’s it matter, it’s hot either way.”

“I’m glad that you think so.”

“Hakkai?”

“Yes Gojyo?”

“Hold on tight.”

Hakkai gasped and thrust one hand against the wall to steady himself as Gojyo swiftly unzipped his pants and roughly thrust forwards with his deliciously hard cock, driving deeply into his willing body and splitting him wide open.

Gojyo groaned as Hakkai’s tightness squeezed him mercilessly. It seemed that there really hadn’t been much playing going on, merely the application of copious amounts of lube. Copious amounts of a minty-scented lube that was causing his dick to tingle pleasantly. 

He leaned back and watched as his slick length appeared and disappeared inside of his lover’s body, admiring the way that the other was stretched around him and wishing that this moment could last forever.

A firm thrust back reminded him that Hakkai had needs too, and he slowly slid one hand down around the other man’s hip and took a firm grasp of the hard length bobbing against the scarred stomach, and started to jerk it in time to his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for either of them to peak. It never did when they met illicitly like this, where Sanzo, Goku or some innocent bystander could walk in on them at any moment and totally ruin the mood, but Gojyo wouldn’t trade the excitement of a semi-public quickie for anything – except perhaps for long, slow, languid, sex in a soft bed.

 

_Kenren watched Tenpou shuffle across the parade ground in his toilet slippers and rumpled, grimy, lab coat. The sun picked up highlights in his greasy hair and emphasised the thickness of his glasses. He could appreciate why outsiders would not understand his, or anyone else’s, intense attraction to the Marshall of the Western Armies, but then again, they didn’t get to experience the man’s sheer unadulterated presence._

_It would be at least another ten minutes before his lover made it back to his quarters and Kenren hurried to continue his preparations. Things had been far too tense recently, and Tenpou had been neglecting himself again._

_When the door opened to reveal a tiredly slouching Marshall, Kenren gave him an understanding smile and gestured him towards the bathroom._

_“You look buggered, why don’t you have a nice relaxing bath? I’ve already run it for you.” Tenpou gave him a pointed look, but locked the door behind him and shuffled into the bathroom. Kenren followed right behind him and offered to scrub his back._

_He kept his hands mostly to himself as he soaped up the other man and then carefully rinsed him off. The tension in the narrow shoulders was palpable, and Kenren casually offered to give his lover a soothing massage after his bath._

_Tenpou’s blissful sigh as he slid into the warm water was music to Kenren’s ears, and he wrapped his arms gently around the lithely muscular man. Two fully grown men in the bath really was a bit of a squeeze, but it certainly better than risking the Marshall falling asleep in his exhaustion and drowning._

_When the water started to cool, he slowly drew the drowsing man from the water and carefully dried him off, then guided him into the bedroom and prompted him to lie down on his stomach._

_Settling himself comfortably over Tenpou’s thighs, Kenren first warmed some scented massage oil between his hands and then slowly set to work on drawing out the tension in Tenpou’s back, and ignoring his own rising libido._

_By the time he was satisfied with his work, the Marshall was a blissful pile of satisfied goo beneath his hands – in direct contrast to Kenren’s own groin which was as hard as a rock and desperate for some contact._

_Ignoring his pleading cock, he shifted so that he was lying on his side next to Tenpou’s prone form, keeping one hand on the other man’s back the entire time. To his delight, Tenpou then rolled over so that his back was nestled snugly against Kenren’s chest._

_A calloused hand took a hold of his own oily one and gently moved it down the Marshall’s body and over his hip to dip between their closely pressed bodies. Getting the picture in technicolour, Kenren gently nuzzled the damp head tucked beneath his chin and slid his oily finger around Tenpou’s puckered entrance. The angle was awkward to say the least, but more than worth it for the reward to follow._

_Sliding his hand down Tenpou’s thigh, Kenren slowly eased the leg forwards and up to allow himself easier access. He nudged blindly with his cock, hunting for the yielding softness of his lover’s entrance. Finding it, he slid in slowly using a series of tiny thrusts until he was fully seated, then he gently released Tenpou’s leg and moved his hand to wrap long fingers around his lover’s slippery erection._

_Their lovemaking was slow and deep and immensely satisfying. A part of Kenren wished that it would never end. His orgasm, when it finally rolled inexorably through him, left him boneless and sleepy – although not as sleepy as Tenpou, who was snoring almost before his body finished shuddering.  
_

 

Hakkai sat down on the newly re-built steps between Gojyo’s knees and leant back against his lover’s still slightly sweaty body. As they sat there in silence and watched the sun set, he felt contentment steal over him. There had been plenty of times during his life when he had thought that he would never be this happy.

They had survived the trip to India, and back again after stopping the minus wave, and begun settling back into the old lives that they had left behind. It had been difficult at first, like wearing ill-fitting shoes, or jeans that were a size too small. 

The fact that Hakkai had stopped wearing his limiters certainly hadn’t helped their re-integration either, but still they had persevered. Slowly fixing up Gojyo’s long-neglected house together and doing odd jobs for Sanzo when the occasion arose. 

Eventually, they found both work and a form of acceptance with the townsfolk that was deepening with every passing year. Their appearance together at a cafe or restaurant no longer caused the gossips to go into overdrive and the local working girls had given up on trying to coax Gojyo into having a little _fun_.

“Gojyo?”

“Yes Hakkai?”

“Do you love me?” 

“What? Of course I love you, you know that.”

“Yes, but I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“...”

“Gojyo?”

“Yes Hakkai?”

“I love you too.”

Hakkai smiled as Gojyo leaned down to kiss him gently. He reached up with his hands and tangled them in the long red locks that tickled his face as his lover slowly deepened the kiss.

Gojyo’s mouth tasted of cigarettes and beer, and Hakkai moaned as the familiar flavour flooded his senses. Against the small of his back he could feel an obvious hardness and he wriggled back against it suggestively.

Above him, Gojyo groaned at his actions, and Hakkai grinned as he regretfully broke the passionate kiss. Twisting around on the step, he lowered his head to rub his cheek against the tented cloth in his lovers’ lap. Large fingers ran along his pointed ears and tangled in his hair as he used his fangs to pop the button and slide the zipper down.

Hakkai breathed deeply before nuzzling at the hardened organ he had revealed. Slowly licking a long stripe up its length, he swirled his tongue around the tip before sliding his parted lips over as much of it as he could.

Bobbing rhythmically to the background noise of a thousand cicadas, Hakkai sucked and twirled his tongue and employed every method that he’d ever learned from their numberless encounters to bring his lover to ecstasy.

When the inimitable taste exploded inside his mouth, he swallowed as much as he could, before letting the rest dribble down his chin and drip onto the stairs. Rocking back on his knees, he looked up into eyes as red as fresh blood and deliberately licked his lips. Sex could be such a messy activity, but Hakkai wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_Tenpou shifted uncomfortably as he felt the distinctive sensation of cum dribbling out of his ass. In hindsight, allowing Kenren to ravish him like that – pressed against the tiled wall with his fist in his mouth to muffle his moans - probably hadn’t been the smartest idea that he’d ever had. But then again, he didn’t know when they’d ever get the chance to be together again. After all, they were wanted terrorists now._

_Semen soaked briefs were certainly not conductive to formulating potential escape strategies, although they were definitely a great motivator to not getting caught, and possibly strip searched, by his enemies. His relationship with Kenren might be the military’s worst kept secret, but didn’t want to be caught with the incriminating evidence still dampening his undergarments._

_Judging by the way that their Commander’s nostrils were flaring, Tenpou was sure that the Dragon King was aware of what they’d done, just as he was sure that Goujun was wishing that it was himself rather than Kenren who’d slipped into the bathroom behind him whilst Konzen had been tending to Goku._

_Ignoring the covetous expression on the draconic features - he trusted and admired his commanding officer but it was Kenren who held his heart - Tenpou resolutely turned his back on everything that he’d ever known and raced after his fellow traitors. He knew that it was unlikely that they would survive, but they had to try, Goku’s life depended upon it._

_When Kenren left them with the grim smile of a man who knew he could not win, Tenpou vowed silently to take down as many of the bastards as he could before joining his lover on the wheel of reincarnation. He didn’t know how he’d lived before the irrepressible General came into his life, but he knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that to live without Kenren in his life was no longer an option._

_Stepping away from his dying body, Tenpou’s soul watched it impassively for a few final minutes before turning and heading into the surrounding mistiness. Already he could smell the smoke from Kenren’s favourite brand of cigarettes, and, if he concentrated, he could see the familiar outline of his lover’s lean body slouching against the suggestion of a cherry tree._

_Moving closer, he smiled at the other man and grasped hold of his hand. Whatever may come, they would face it together, forever.  
_


End file.
